1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the field of awning support systems, such as may be used in shading windows, doors, and the like, and more particularly to readily-mounted support systems and awning frame assembly members, where the systems may be readily handled and installed by a single installer or handyman.
2. Background and Related Art
The present invention relates to easily-installed awning systems, where the systems may be readily handled by a single installer.
Typically, prior art systems are constructed of a single unit, though the unit includes supporting brackets, the awning cover and awning side members. The unit is usually shipped to the installation site, where installation often requires special skills, and once installed is difficult to remove. Finally, such prior art systems are not adjustable or flexible to fit different sized windows and doors.
Further prior art systems are taught in the patented art as reflected in the following U.S. patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,960, to McKee, discloses a bracket system for mounting the box or housing of retractable roll-up awnings on curved or straight sides of recreational vehicles. The bracket system includes a generally L-shaped mounting bracket for supporting the awning housing, bracket clamps for securing the housing to the mounting bracket, and an adapter bracket for supporting the mounting bracket on a variety of curved sloping surfaces such as exterior walls of recreational vehicles. The bracket clamp engages with the mounting bracket by means of a dovetail mortise and tenon joint while the awning housing is secured to the mounting bracket and bracket clamp by tongue and groove engagement. The mounting bracket is supported on the adapter bracket by a keyhole mortise and tenon joint in cooperation with a tongue and groove joint. The adapter bracket is designed to provide a plurality of mounting positions in order to accommodate the mounting bracket to a wide variety of curved walls or surfaces on recreational vehicles.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,112, to Reilly, Sr., teaches a pliable awning system consisting of a head bar means adapted to be mounted on a building and the like for support and a front bar means adapted to be mounted on posts and the like with a pliable awning extending between the building and the posts; the awning having securing means fastened to both ends for securing said awning to said head bar means and said front bar means with adjustable means mounted on the front bar means for rendering the pliable awning taut.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,849, to Faludy, is directed to a lighted retractable awning that includes a roll bar about which a canopy can be rolled with the roll bar having an elongated recess therein adapted to receive a light source. The light source includes an electrical cord having a plug on one end adapted to be received in an electrical outlet in a support surface on which the awning is mounted.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,797, to Jaksich, relates to an elongated transparent lighting fixture having an open ended tubular housing formed with an interior chamber for telescopic receipt of an elongated channel shaped rail formed having opposed in-turned longitudinal flanges defining therebetween passageways. A plurality of L-shaped mounting brackets are configured with respective horizontally disposed foot plates, the opposite marginal edges thereof forming sliders received slidably under the rail flanges. The opposite leg of the respective brackets then form vertically-projecting mounting plates which mount respective sockets for receipt of the opposite ends of tubular electrical lamps to mount them with the bottom peripheral segments thereof recessed into said passageway. One mounting bracket is formed with an elongated strip disposed in heat exchange relationship with heat emitting electrical components to provide for efficient transfer to the channel which will act as a heat sink.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,371, to Mukai, discloses an awning installing device that includes a main body having first and second opposing major surfaces, with a given width and appropriate thickness and length. The first major surface is adapted to be brought into contact with a façade wall onto which an awning is to be installed, and the awning is to be mounted on the second major surface. A groove is formed in the main body to open at the second major surface and extend along the entire length of the main body. A bracket for supporting the awning has a portion which is movable in and along the groove to a desired location where it can be fixed. The main body is provided with a plurality of securing holes. Screws can be screwed through selected ones of the securing holes into the wall for securing the main body. End securing members which close both ends of the groove are used to secure the ends of the main body to walls extending perpendicularly to the façade wall.
Unfortunately, the commercial systems, and those of the above noted prior art, fail to provide a suitable awning and light support system that can be readily installed by a week end do-it-yourself handyman in the manner of the embodiments of the present invention. The system hereof and the manner by which such support system may be easily installed will become more apparent in the description and drawings which follow.